walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath (TV Series)
"Wrath" is the sixteenth and final episode of the eighth season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the one-hundred and fifteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 15, 2018, the same night as "What's Your Story?", the premiere of the fourth season of Fear The Walking Dead. It was written by Scott Gimple and directed by Greg Nicotero. Plot The communities join forces in the last stand against the Saviors as all-out war unfolds. Synopsis The Saviors prepare for their ambush on the Militia, with Eugene handing Negan a revolver to test. While in the car with Eugene, Laura and Gabriel, Negan explains his plan to sacrifice a small group of Saviors stationed at a roadblock so that the Militia would find a pre-planted map that would lead them to the location of the ambush. Negan justifies this by saying that the men at the roadblock were former supporters of his treacherous second-in-command, Simon. Gabriel tries to leap out of the car in order to warn the Militia, but ends up with a scuffle with a zombie and is recaptured. Rick, Maggie, the King, and many other militiamen arrive at the location of the ambush, prepared to take out Negan. They hear the blaring of Negan's loudspeakers, only to realize that they were led into a trap. Negan reveals that Eugene manufactured the bullets to make it all possible, and also reveals that Dwight inadvertently lead them into the ambush. He points his pistol at Gabriel in preparation to execute him, and begins a countdown as over a hundred Saviors appear on the horizon in preparation to slaughter the Militia. When Negan finishes the countdown, however, the Saviors' guns begin to explode in their hands when they attempt to open fire, killing dozens of them and wounding many more. Negan's gun, as well as the weapons carried by his lieutenants also explode. Eugene is revealed to have manufactured faulty ammunition for Negan's army. The Militia seizes this opportunity and begins to counterattack the Saviors. Some of the Saviors attempt to attack the Militia with backup melee weapons, but they are all shot and killed. Others simply surrender when the Militia approaches. Regina is shot in the leg while attempting to take away Eugene's gun, and Rosita opens fire and mows down several other Saviors that were attempting to kill Eugene. Gabriel punches Negan, and Dwight ends up tackling him. Negan manages to run off, and his confronted by Rick. In the ensuing fight, Negan gains the upper hand and prepares to kill Rick, who then requests for ten seconds to explain how Negan could live in peace with the other communities. Rick slits Negan's throat with glass. When everyone surrounds Rick, he orders Siddiq to save him. Negan has been put into captivity and is told he will rot in a cell for the rest of his life, so that he could see the community grow and realize he was wrong about his methods. Daryl exiles Dwight and threatens to kill him if he ever returns, giving him a vehicle so that he can set out to find Sherry. Maggie, angered over Rick's decision to grant mercy to Negan, begins to conspire against him and Michonne to kill Negan one day in private with Daryl and Jesus. Gabriel returns to the burned remains of the church in Alexandria and thanks god for allowing him to see the light. Rick writes a response to Carl’s letter, thanking him for reminding him who he was and for showing him the new world. Other Cast Co-Stars *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Lindsley Register as Laura *Macsen Lintz as Henry *Karen Ceesay as Bertie *James Chen as Kal *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo *Anthony Lopez as Oscar *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara *Nicole Barré as Kathy *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel *Elyse Nicole DuFour as Frankie *Chloe Aktas as Tanya *Autumn Dial as Amber *Traci Dinwiddie as Regina *Aaron Farb as Norris *Matt Mangum as D.J. *Colin Dennard as Lance *Stephen Shelton as Duke Uncredited Deaths *Lance *Duke *Simon (Zombified; Off-Screen) *At least 50 unnamed Saviors Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Lance. *First (and last) appearance of Duke. *Last appearance of Jared. (Hallucination) *Last appearance of Morgan Jones. *Last appearance of Carl Grimes. (Flashback) *This episode is 70 minutes long, with commercials, according to AMC's schedule. **It is the thirteenth extended episode this season and the thirty-first overall. **This is the fourth season finale to be extended. *Jadis' real name is revealed to be Anne in this episode. *Gregory is the only main character who is alive that didn't appear in this episode. *This is the first time a new episode of The Walking Dead and Fear The Walking Dead aired the same night. **This is the first episode of the entire series that is played in Select Movie Theaters, as a part of Fathom Events. **The Season 4 premiere of Fear The Walking Dead is played directly after this episode. *The title of this episode correlates with the title of the season premiere, "Mercy", both of which come from the quote spoken by Rick: "My mercy prevailed over my wrath." and by Siddiq: "May my mercy prevail over my wrath." *This episode's title is shared with the penultimate episode of Season 2 of Fear The Walking Dead, marking the first time that an episode of the TV Series and an episode of the Companion Series have shared the same title. *This is the final episode to feature Scott Gimple as the showrunner of the TV Series. *Acording to Scott Gimple, this finale marks a conclusion of the first eight seasons of the show and marks a whole new landmark for the series next seasons. *This is the first episode to feature a flashback to before the outbreak since "Chupacabra". **It also has the longest extension of time between the past and present, which is approximately nine years before the outbreak. *Rick slitting Negan's throat is adapted from Issue 125 of the Comic Series. *Rick's fight with Negan and his speech to an injured Negan about his imprisonment is adapted from Issue 126 of the Comic Series. *Rick slitting Negan’s throat is a callback to when he killed Shane. **Both Shane and Negan were lured in close to Rick when he promised to give them something, his gun for Shane, Carl’s explanation of a future for Negan. **Both were injured with a knife and were the main antagonists of their seasons. **Difference between these moments were Shane was killed and bled out, whereas Negan was kept alive. *This is the first Season Finale since Season 4 where nobody from Rick’s group or community has died. Goofs/Errors TBA Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season Finales